


Et ils vécurent heureux...

by heera_o



Series: Un arbre, une obsession, plein de drabbles [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apparition d'autres persos parfois, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En gros... Il y avait cet arbre à drabbles. Et puis mon obsession toute nouvelle pour HoO... Et ça a fait "boum" et quand la fumée s'est dissipée, il y avait TOUT PLEIN de drabbles... principalement des Frank/Leo/Hazel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank, Hazel, Frank/Leo/Hazel - G  
Il essaie quelque chose de nouveau... et pousse un juron quand il se prends un court-circuit dans les doigts.  
Le regard noir et les injures colorées qu'il adresse à son prototype défoulent.  
Il est tout à fait prêt à s'obstiner mais, à force de persévérance, ses amants réussissent à le convaincre d'enfin venir se coucher. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'il désignera Frank qui le jette par dessus son épaule pour l'embarquer...  
Mais quand l'illumination se fait au milieu de la nuit et qu'il quitte la chambre pour retourner dans son atelier, ni Hazel, ni Frank ne protestent.  
Les aléas de vivre avec un passionné...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Hazel, Frank, Frank/Leo/Hazel - G  
A quelques mètres seulement d’eux, Frank entraîne quelques légionnaires.  
Concentré et encore plus sérieux que d'ordinaire (ce qui n'est pas peu dire) Frank ne leur pas adressé un regard depuis le début de son cours. Leo comprends. Si si.  
Et puis, ça lui fait toujours des choses de voir leur petit ami si viril...  
Souriant, il embrasse la joue d'Hazel.  
\- Tu veux voir quelque chose de rigolo ma toute belle ?  
Sans attendre de réponse, il pousse un sifflement, attirant l'attention des combattants, avant de tout simplement envoyer un baiser à Frank.  
Le praetor sursaute et manque de laisser tomber son épée.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG-13  
La vie, pensait Leo de toute la sagesse dont il était capable, (pas beaucoup)... la vie donc... pouvait mener à des endroits inattendus Surtout quand on était trop bourré pour regarder où on mettait les pieds...  
Du coup, il se retrouvait plaqué contre un mur, maintenu en place (et embrassé) par Frank. Mais il lui semblait vaguement que c'était lui-même qui avait commencé... il savait juste plus comment.  
En plus, ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Hazel qui se mordillait la lèvre sans en perdre une miette... et si Hazel et Frank étaient content hein... Leo ne voyait aucune raison d’arrêter.  
Et Frank avait l'air VRAIMENT content... si vous voyez ce qu'il voulait dire...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG-13 smut ?  
\- Crois-moi, susurra l'autre. Tu vas te débattre...  
Okay peut-être, qu'il était en mauvaise posture.  
\- Ah ! Et tu vas faire quoi ma jolie ? Me torturer à mort ?  
Le demoiselle au dessus de lui sourit, sure d'elle.  
\- Oh. J'ai bien mieux !  
Et effectivement, Leo commence à se débattre en hurlant.  
\- Frank !!! A l'aide ! Hazel m'agresse !  
L'arrivée du romain le rassure... pendant cinq secondes.  
\- EH !!! Pas juste ! C'est moi qui t'ai appelé à l'aide !  
Mais deux secondes plus tard, son fou rire se change en gémissement.  
Tellement dure la vie quand on était Leo Valdez... et qu'on avait deux amants magnifiques et joueurs...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG-13  
Finalement ils n'ont même pas réussi à atteindre la salle de bain...  
Frank échange un regard avec Hazel. La jeune femme tourne les talons et rejoint la chambre tandis qu'il se penche et ramasse leur amant.  
Le déshabiller est un défi puisque Leo choisit ce moment pour une danse de la joie  
(- Piper et Jason McLean yeaaaaaaaaaaah  
\- Piper et Jason Grace tu veux dire...  
\- Piper et Jason Grace-McLean yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah)  
Le grec enlaça soudain le romain, oubliant visiblement le mariage, avant de froncer les sourcils.  
\- L'est pas là Hazel...  
Frank caresse les mèches noires.  
\- Dans la chambre Hazel.  
Cela allume une lueur intéressée dans l'oeil du mécano  
\- Nous aussi... ?  
Frank étouffe un rire,  
\- Nous aussi.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG  
Ils lui sourient avec tendresse et, de nouveau, Leo a un moment de blanc. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Pas question qu'il passe encore une semaine à réparer l'automate d'entrainement du fils de Mars !  
Et puis il se souvient. Ah oui... ils ont cette espèce de truc entre eux. Du genre trop beau pour durer mais il préfère ne pas y penser.  
A la place, il leur répond d'un sourire en coin assuré plus vrai que nature.  
\- Du calme mes beautés, vous aurez tout les deux un bout du Leo.  
Hazel rit, Frank leve les yeux au ciel. Les deux le plaquent au sol en grondant.  
Des bourrins ces romains !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Nico - Frank/Hazel/Leo, WillNico - G  
\- Je vous aime. Je crois.  
Leo grogna. se tapa le front contre un tronc.  
\- Urgh. Je suis ridicule...  
\- Je confirme... que fais-tu?  
Ah! Même les buissons étaient d'accord avec lui ! Minute...  
Un coup d'oeil prudent par dessus son épaule confirma ses doutes.  
\- Tu tombes bien... Tu voudrais pas genre... ouvrir un grand trou dans le sol que je m'y enfonce ?  
Nico haussa un sourcil désabusé.  
\- Effectivement... Tu ES ridicule. Ils te tournent autour, tu leur tournes autour, tout le monde sait que vous vous tournez autour. Finissez en donc.  
Leo grogna.  
\- Urgh ! Retourne donc bronzer tout nu auprès de Will !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Hazel/Frank - PG-13 ? Smut ?  
\- Pourquoi on a pas fait ça plus tôt déjà ?  
\- Car sous tes grands airs de fanfaron, tu t'obstines à faire preuve d'un manque de confiance en toi maladif.  
Leo regrettait déjà sa question qu'Hazel prenait joyeusement la relève.  
\- Manque de confiance en toi qui fait que tu nous as fait courir des mois.  
\- Cinq, pour être précis.  
\- Avant d'accepter que oui, nous t'aimions aussi. Plus les trois "vous êtes vraiment sur de votre coup hein ?".  
Il aurait mieux fait de se taire... Ecarlate (et avec une oreille en feu vite éteinte) il se cacha sous les couvertures.  
Ils vinrent l'y chercher.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG  
Le visage baigné de larmes d'Hazel est la première vision qui l'acceuille quand il reprend conscience, puis elle lui saute au cou et continue d'y pleurer.  
Juste derrière, il y a Frank, l'air furieux et un moment Leo pense qu'il va finalement finir par l'étrangler, au lieu de ça, le canadien les enlace fermement.  
\- La prochaine fois que tu tentes un truc pareil, on t'attache.  
\- Eh ! Ca fait presque envie !  
Le rire étouffé qui secoue Hazel et le grognement exaspéré de Frank valent totalement la taloche que Piper lui colle en représailles.  
Mission accomplie... Il referme les yeux et s'endort.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG  
Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Cette pensée était plutôt du genre à inquiéter chez les gens normaux...  
Pour eux ?  
Plus comme avant, ça signifiait des gens qui se souciaient de lui. Pour qui il était important. Avoir des capacités qui pouvaient leur servir.  
Ca signifiait avoir la force de protéger et la confiance en lui pour protéger ceux qu'il aimaient.  
Ca signifiait ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, prendre sa vie en main et plus que tout, ce qu'elle en désirait... même si, c'était un peu scandaleux... c'était deux hommes.  
Plus rien comme avant ? C'était ce qu'ils avaient rêvé.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - G  
Faire la fête, ne pas se prendre la tête sur le lendemain, ça fait du bien et Leo en profite un max et a déjà dansé tout son content,  
Là, il se repose et observe avec Hazel, étouffant un fou rire, Frank qui ramène les boissons, tentant de fendre la foule de sa carrure sans rien renverser.  
Soudain le rire s'étouffe chez les deux et ils échangent un regard de compagnons d'armes, celui de deux personnes habitué à combattre ensemble, et se jettent parmi les danseurs.  
Elle se prend pour qui cette fille pour tâter ce fils de Mars là comme ça !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank(/Hazel) et Jason - G  
\- Pur et sans reproche  
Ce n'était qu'un bout de conversation mais Leo savait qu'il était concerné. Il avait le grand honneur d'être le seul sujet sur lequel Jason et Frank pouvaient s’engueuler. Il n'était pas particulièrement flatté.  
\- C'est vrai, il se fait bien assez de reproche tout seul... par contre pour la pureté.  
Et le mécano savait TRES BIEN où ça menait ça ! Le rouge aux joues, il s'incrusta entre eux et plaque la main sur la bouche de son petit ami.  
\- Eeeeeeeeeeeeet on doit y aller !  
Le blond cligna des yeux.  
\- ... LEO ! Reviens ici ! Zhang ! Je veux des explications !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Aphrodite, Frank/Hazel/Leo sous entendu - G  
Découvrir Aphrodite au détour d'un rêve n'était pas spécialement sur la liste au père Noel de Leo...  
Il était sensé lui donner de quoi ? Belle-maman ?  
Il choisit de ne rien dire. Même si c'était tentant.  
\- Huuuum... voici donc le fils d'Hephaistus qui fait tant parler.... Mon époux n'est pas terrible mais je dois admettre que ces créations valent souvent le coup d'oeil. En plus tu as bon goût. Ces deux romains ? Delicieux ! C'est décidé, je vais m'occuper de toi !  
Leo se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri, se reçut un oreiller de la part de l'un de ses demi-frères, l'attrapa, et essaya de s'y étouffer.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - G  
Hésitant, Leo touche à peine la poignée.  
Ils ont dit qu'ils le voulaient avec eux. De les rejoindre si il acceptait.  
Si simple... Le pied ? Ca pourrait.  
Et il veut. Il veut tellement fort que c'est bien la preuve qu'il ne devrait pas.  
Il appuie... et recule, prêt à mettre les voiles, une man agrippe son bras, l'en empêche fermement, il lève les yeux et Frank est là , mortellement sérieux.  
\- Ca compte pour un oui. Et puisque c'est oui, tu peux te brosser pour qu'on te laisse t'envoler Valdez.  
Plus directe, Hazel lui saute au cou, l'oeil humide, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Héros de l’Olympe – Reyna, Frank Leo/Hazel/Frank – PG  
Auprès d'elle, Frank fixe le vide. Encore. Il arrive à faire un Praetor acceptable quand il ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir le coeur brisé. Au début, elle a cru que cela venait d'Hazel mais les deux ont l'air encore très amoureux. Pourtant, la jeune fille se promène aussi avec une mine misérable.  
Reyna se doute bien de la cause de l'état du Préator et de sa compagne Mais sérieusement, est-ce qu'elle a une tête à jouer les Venus ?  
Un nouveau coup d'oeil et elle grogne.  
Elle pourrait proposer un échange de Héros avec la colonie pour "renforcer leurs liens"... au point où elle en était... A ses légionnaires, elle pourra toujours argumenter que Leo est un atout...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank - Frank/Hazel/Leo - G  
\- Quoi qu'il se passe, tu ne dis rien d'accord ?  
Calypso hausse un sourcil et se tait, ce qui convient à Leo puisque les deux romains approchaient justement.  
\- Leo, ça te dirait un cinéma demain.. Pourquoi tu as la main en feu ?  
Leo eteignit le feu en catastrophe et observa avec intérêt un tronc, ignorant le regard soupçonneux d'Hazel et celui méfiant de Frank.  
\- Il veux vous inviter au bal mais n'ose pas, ce qui est ridicule puisque vous sortez ensemble...  
\- CALY !  
\- Je n'ai rien jurer, très cher.  
\- ... Te hais...  
\- Ta vie serait tellement plus simple si c'était vrai ! Plus ennuyeuse aussi.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG-13  
Dans la seconde où Frank change de rôle, son assurance, sa posture s'adapte.  
En petit ami, il est doux, attentionné, parfois maladroit mais toujours aux petits soins.  
En ami, il fait montre de patience, sérieux, loyauté.  
La tenue de praetor enfilée, il devient exigeant, parfois sans pitié mais toujours juste.  
En amant... c'est un secret bien gardé par les deux concernés mais dans le lit, leur fils de Mars se montre assuré, possessif, décidé et en même temps entièrement dédié à leur plaisir, pouvant les faire gémir d'un simple regard affamé...  
Hazel et Leo aiment passionnément chacune des facettes du métamorphe.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - G  
La question était... pourquoi Alatheia avait décidé de benir un arracheur de dents comme lui.  
Son hypothèse, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une punition justement. il était donc obligé de fuir ses compagnons.  
Il y en avait deux surtout que ça amusait. Et l'un venait de surgir.  
Leo couina, fit demi-tour. Pour voir surgir l'autre. Et merde.  
\- Dis moi... de qui es-tu amoureux, Valdez ?  
\- Vous deux.  
Et merde c'était sorti tout seul. Il laissa Hazel rire et étouffer la flamme sur son épaule.  
\- Vous êtes des horribles êtres humains par contre.  
Cela ne doucha pas le ravissement de ses deux amants hélas.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG  
Le problème, c'est qu'il tenait à Leo, mais si c'était pour se déchirer... quel intérêt ? Ils n’arrêtaient pas de se disputer ! Et la dernière avait été la pire...  
Pourtant, quand Jason débarque, affolé, il se précipite, Léo ! Blessé !  
Mais Leo n'a qu'un léger bandage.  
Pius Hazel les rejoint en courant aussi.  
Tout deux parlent en choeur.  
\- Jason/Pipier m'a dit que tu était blessé !  
Leo grogne.  
\- De quoi ils se mêlent...  
Une hésitation.  
\- Et t'es venu ? Je croyais que tu t'en foutais de ce que je devenais...  
Frank détourne le regard, croise celui suppliant d'Hazel.  
\- J'peux pas m'en empêcher faut croire...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Piper, Frank/Hazel (Jason, Leo) - PG  
\- Le problème ? LE PROBLEME ?!  
Piper a profité de l'absence de Leo pour prendre Frank et Hazel entre quatre yeux. Peut-être même Jason aussi. Après tout, il est ami avec les deux romains, qu'est-ce qui lui dit qu'il ne se rangera pas de leur coté ? Oubliant la faiblesse de Leo ?  
Elle aime le couple, sincèrement,normal après ce qu'ils ont traversé tous ensemble... mais là c'est différent. C'est Leo, il parle bien, il rit beaucoup... mais dedans... Piper ne laissera personne le jeter sur le bas-coté quand ils en seront lassés !  
Elle est fille d'Aphrodite et l'amour n'est pas un jeu !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Hazel, Frank, Leo - spoilers  
La femme regarde les deux hommes et décide que c'est assez. Elle les connait par coeur et juste... elle ne peux plus rester muette.  
La douceur que Frank a parfois autour de Leo n'est pas de l'amitié.  
Quand au regard de Leo, il lui mets les larmes aux yeux parfois. C'est le même regard que Sammy expliquant à un bébé-Léo qu'il ne la verra plus. Le deuil, juste d'un "peut-être" au lieu d'une personne.  
Elle a déjà gâché une vie, elle ne gâchera pas sa seconde ! Ils seront heureux tout les trois, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ! Non mais zut quoi !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG  
Autour d'eux, les paris continuent d'aller de bon train.  
Si seuls leurs amis proches savent la vérité, c'est qu'ils voulaient d'abord voir où cette relation les mènerait. Maintenant qu'ils le savent, ils commencent à envisager de tout révéler.  
Pour Hazel et Frank, cela permettrait que certaines personnes cessent de faire les yeux doux à leur amant.  
Sauf que Leo fait de la résistance, repoussant toujours plus le moment de tout dévoilé.  
Quand les deux romains s'en inquiètent, il éclate de rire.  
\- Mais non ! C'est juste que j'ai un marché en cours avec Chris, encore deux semaines, et on se partage le pactole !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG  
Penser qu'ils l'avaient embrassé comme ça, le plus naturellement du monde, devant toute la colonie était un peu difficile à digérer. C'était lui l'impulsif normalement !  
Oh, il devinait tout à fait ce qui avait motivé ces deux idiots de romains... mais le sens de l'honneur, ça avait des limites !  
Il n'eut (presque) pas de problème à rester serein pendant que la colonie les dévisageait en murmurant. Mais les sourires de la table des Hephaistos par contre...  
\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'à cause de vous, j'ai la tribu qui va pas me lâcher pour un moment... ?  
\- Pas grave, tu peux te cacher chez nous.  
\- Le lit devrait être assez grand. Il faudra juste qu'on se serre un peu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! Les drabbles ici sont un peu plus corsés (smutty ou angsty) que dans le premier chapitre !

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank, Hazel, Leo/Hazel/Frank - G  
Détendue, Hazel, assise à une table avec Piper et les autres, sourit, heureuse.  
Et, vraiment... c'est juste trop pour Leo. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut juste pas se blaser.  
Hazel qui rayonne est l'une d'elles.  
Il finit par pousser un gémissement de pure capitulation et se tourne, juste assez pour enfouir le visage contre l'épaule de Frank.  
\- Notre petite amie est la plus jolie fille du monde...  
Son petit ami a un léger sourire amusé , passe un bras autour de sa taille et lui tapote la tête en guise de consolation, comprenant tout à fait sa détresse.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank/Hazel/Leo - PG-13  
Pour autant qu'elle se souvienne, après tout elle était trop jeune pour s'intéresser à ça à l'époque, ce genre de chose aurait été impossible. Un couple à trois ? Impensable ! En plus; ils n'auraient pas été là... rien que pour ça, elle est heureuse d'être à ce moment précis.  
Un gémissement lui échappe, puis un hoquet quand, sous elle, Frank donne un nouveau coup de rein.  
Elle tente de reprendre une respiration plus posée... peine perdue, pas avec Frank en elle, pas avec Leo derrière elle qui lui masse la poitrine, en titille la pointe en lui embrassant et mordillant la nuque.  
C'est si bon...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank/Leo/Hazel - PG  
Il ne mérite pas quoi ? qui ? Eux ? Ridicule !  
Ils demanderaient bien qui a osé dire ça mais savent que ce serait inutile. Depuis son arrivée au camp, Leo marche sur des oeufs, principalement à cause de l'incident "oups j'ai fait exploser votre ville... mais j'étais possédé !". Certains se sont bien attaché à lui... mais pour les autres... Il est le "graecus".  
Cela leur fait bouillir les sangs. Mais que peuvent-ils y faire ?  
Alors tant pis pour les regards de travers, les "traîtres " pensés ou murmurés. Les doutes sur leur loyauté.  
Ils ont assez souffert, pas question d'abandonner la moindre miette de bonheur !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - G  
Victorieux, Leo se dresse, le poing levé, Hazel est pendue à son cou, riant aux éclats.  
Frank a du mal à ne pas l'imiter... mais ce serait faire preuve de favoritisme, alors il se contente de sourire.  
Autour de ses amants, la Cinquième cohorte fête sa victoire bruyamment  
Au moment de sa répartition, seule la Cinquième, à la demande d'Hazel, avait accepté d'intégrer le grec... ridicule. Il était membre des Sept et parce qu'il n'en donnait pas l'impression, il avait douté de sa puissance ? Voilà qui ramènerait peut-être certains légionnaires sur terre.  
Ce soir, il récompenserait ses deux légionnaires comme ils le méritaient.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank, Hazel, Leo, Frank/Hazel/Leo - G  
Non, Frank n'est pas étonné de voir un de ses hommes arrivé en courant à cause d'un problème concernant Leo et le terrain d'entrainement  
Tout comme il n'est pas étonné de retrouver Hazel en chemin. La plupart savent que Leo n'a pas rejoint le camp romain par amour de la discipline.  
Certains ont encore du mal à l'accepter le fils d'Hephaistos. Trop grec... sans compter que leur amant ne sait pas toujours faire profil bas. Ils aiment ça chez lui ceci dit.  
Quand ils arrivent, ils découvrent un Leo vainqueur, souriant... et totalement en feu.  
\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Non ? J'me sens chaud là !

 

Heros de L'Olympe - Frank, FrankLeoHazel - G  
Trouver le courage nécessaire pour rendre leur relation publique fut moins difficile qu'il ne pensait.  
Bien entendu, leurs amis les plus proches étaient au courant. Jamais ils n'auraient caché ce qu'il y avait entre eux à ce point. Cela aurait été cruel pour Leo. Comme si il n'était qu'un vilain secret.  
Mais les autres... c'était une autre histoire. Ils avaient voulu être tranquille,  
Ce n'est pas tant du courage que de l'outrage qui les fit embrasser Leo au repas du soir. D'abord Hazel, puis lui, pour faire comprendre que Leo Valdez ne tenait la jambe à aucun couple. Et surtout pas eux !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank - Frank/Leo/Hazel, WillNico - G  
Le regard positivement mauvais, Nico mets au défi Leo de faire la moindre réflexion. Oui il n'aime pas le froid. Oui il est couvert jusqu'aux oreilles, protege-oreilles rouge vif de Will compris.  
Aucun effet. Leo rit.  
Il n'a pas le temps de regretter le temps béni où les gens frissonnaient devant lui, Hazel les rejoint en courant, une longue écharpe à la main qu'elle enroule soigneusement, avec un sermon, autour du cou du latino qui proteste.  
Peine perdue. D'ailleurs Frank arrive à son tour et lui enfile derechef une paire de gants.  
Derrière son écharpe, l'Italien adresse un sourire carnassier à son ami.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG  
C'était à la fois adorable et sexy... ce qui n'était pas vraiment rare avec eux en fait.  
Mais là, c'était aussi terriblement excitant. Ils le savaient pourtant qu'ils ne tenaient pas l'alcool... il faut croire que la bonne humeur provoquée par le mariage de leurs amis l'avait emportée sur la raison... Frank ne les blâmait pas, il avait pas mal bu aussi... mais tenait mieux.  
Maintenant, ils tentaient tout les deux, aucun ne lui arrivant plus haut que l'épaule... de le dévêtir ET le séduire à la fois.  
Evidemment, cela fonctionnait à merveille.  
Tellement bien qu'il les porta tout deux jusqu'à leur lit

 

http://drakys.dreamwidth.org/443231.html?thread=4999263#cmt4999263  
Heros de l'Olympe - Hazel, Frank, Leo - Frank/Leo/Hazel - G  
Sans lui, ils pourraient peut-être être heureux. Après tout, ils s'aiment vraiment... mais il manquerait quelque chose.  
Les deux romains, allongés de chaque coté de leur amant grec, le contemplent, pensifs. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, le sommeil lourd, les mèches dans tous les sens, il ne paie pas de mine pourtant... il a même encore une trace noir derrière l'oreille et Hazel la frotte du pouce en douceur pour la faire disparaître... pourtant ils ont le coeur serré rien à le regarder.  
Oui... ils pourraient. Mais refusent. Ils veulent Leo. Ici, maintenant et pour toujours, qu'il soit leur, à protéger et aimer...

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Hazel, FrankHazelLeo - G  
Disparu. Evidemment.  
Elle le trouve endormi dans le petit atelier qu'il s'est aménagé.  
Il ouvre un oeil quand elle s'approche, la laisse le rejoindre sous la couverture et l'enlace.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas le feu... alors pourquoi tu l'utilises autant depuis ton arrivée... ?  
Leo grimace, embrasse son épaule .  
\- C'est le plus rapide. Visiblement c'est la force qui prime ici...si t'es puissant, on te respecte. Et on te fiche la paix. Et j'ai pas envie de supporter leur connerie. Je suis pas responsable du petit problème "Eidolon". Et je ferais pas passer la colonie pour des faibles en baisant leurs pieds.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Hazel, Frank, Leo - Frank/Leo/Hazel - G  
Surpris, les deux romains échangent un regard inquiet.  
Leo devrait être là... Hazel revenait tout juste d'aller rendre visite à son frère et Frank d'une mission et... et il aurait du être là ! En plus, le lit est défait, preuve qu'il s'est en effet bien couché.  
Ils le retrouvent endormi dans un coin de son atelier, la tête d'un automate quelconque dans les bras, comme une peluche incongrue. Hazel la lui retire doucement et Frank le prends dans ses bras.  
D'un coup, ils s'en veulent d'avoir oublier, de l'avoir laisser seul, lui qui ne supporte pas quand la maison est vide.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Les Sept - Frank/Leo/Hazel - PG ?  
Ca sautait aux yeux qu'il leur cachait quelque chose depuis des mois.... mais ça ?  
Devant eux, trônent sept motos, chacune au style bien particulier que chaque futur propriétaire reconnait aussitôt.  
\- Au début, je voulais en faire qu'une, pour Frank vu qu'un jour il m'a dit qu'il aimait bien les motos. Et puis je me suis dit "pourquoi pas une chacun ?"  
Chacun s'approche pour les examiner. Sauf Frank.  
\- Les gars ? Je vous conseille d'aller les essayer ailleurs si vous ne voulez pas trop en voir.  
Hazel rougit mais ne proteste pas, Leo sursaute quand sa jambe prends feu.  
Les autres obtempèrent.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Hazel, Frank, Leo - Frank/Hazel/Leo - PG-13 ?  
\- Obscène...  
A peine le mot a-t-il quitté ses lèvres qu'Hazel se plaque les mains sur la bouche  
Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! D'ordinaire, Leo est mignon (et gentil, et intelligent, amusant, et tellement, tellement loyal et courageux...)  
Et puis parfois, comme maintenant, le fils d'Hephaistos est juste... à tomber. L'air sérieux, le regard fixe, sûr, concentré, les doigts longs, fins et adroits, sa silhouette penchée, si assurée.  
Heureusement, personne ne semble l'avoir entendu. Du moins le pense-t-elle jusqu'à ce que Frank l'enlace.  
\- Et d'ici quelques heures, il sera de retour dans notre lit...  
Hazel frissonne rien que d'y penser.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG  
Autour d'eux, tout pourrait s'effondrer, Leo n'est pas sur qu'il le remarquerait. Enfin si, il le remarquerait surement mais il n'est pas sur qu'il s'en soucierait vraiment...  
Oh, fallait être sincère, c'était encore un peu bizarre. Le fait qu'ils l'acceptent avec eux. Il n'a pas grand chose à leur apporter... mais à automate donné, on ne regarde pas les circuits tout ça ?  
Et puis ça, c'était juste parfait. La silhouette mince et la douceur d'Hazel et la carrure rassurante de Frank.  
Sérieux, Hadès pouvait bien se foutre ses champs-élysées aux fesses si ces deux là n'y étaient pas.  
(Mais euh... chut hein ? Il avait rien dit-rien pensé... )

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, des enfants de Vulcain - G  
\- Vous devenez vraiment chiants...  
Les enfants de Vulcain se retiennent de justesse de lui sauter à la gorge. Il s'en fiche. Ils le fatiguent. Juger ses compétences ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre avec ça ou avec leur fanatisme en fait.  
\- Mes dons, j'en fais ce que je veux. La grandeur de Rome ? PAH ! Vous pouvez vous la mettre où j'pense !  
Un des romains s'avance, prêt à tirer l'épée visiblement.  
\- Tu pourrais regretter tes paroles "graecus"...  
Leo le juge du regard, ricane, enflamme ses poings, appréciant pleinement les regards médusés provoqués.  
\- J'adore jouer avec le feu faut dire. J'tiens ça de mon père.

 

Heros de L'Olympe - FrankLeoHazel - G  
Une bière à la main, l'autre s'agite tandis que Leo discute de façon animée avec les enfants de Vulcain.  
Frank et Hazel sourient, rassurés. Leur amant n'était pas très motivé pour venir à New Rome mais avait fini par craquer plutôt que de continuer à vivre sans eux.  
Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Pour les romains, Leo était à la fois celui qui avait fait feu sur eux... et celui qui s'était sacrifié. Les Vulcains étaient les premiers à se dérider...  
\- Sérieux ! Faut que vous me montriez ça !  
... et embarquaient d'ailleurs leur amant...  
Frank sourit.  
\- On l'a perdu je crois.  
\- Oh, il nous reviendra.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - G  
\- Mille pompes ! Et que ça saute !  
Hazel lui file une bourrade avec que Leo ne puisse répliquer.  
Pendant que les autres quittent le terrain, Hazel tient compagnie à Leo qui ronchonne tout en s’exécutant. Il reste de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée.  
Le soir, remarquant l'air inquiet de ses amants il lève les yeux au ciel.  
\- J'ai fait face aux titans, c'est pas un connard en jupette qui va me faire rentrer en courant au camp grec hein...  
Un grognement offensé leur provient de la cuisine.  
\- Toge ! Inculte !  
Hazel et Leo échangent un regard et éclatent de rire.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo, Frank/Leo/Hazel - PG ?  
Savoir qu'ils n'en ont qu'après son corps ne l'étonne pas du tout. Leo Valdez le tombeur de ces dames. Et de ces messieurs.  
Blague à part ?  
Présentement, il est sous deux couches de couverture et apprécie sa situation à sa juste valeur.  
Dans ses bras, Hazel, encore nue, gémit puis pousse un profond soupir de contentement.  
\- Chauuuuuuud...  
Derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille, bien collé contre son dos, Frank, tout aussi dévêtu, grogne son approbation.  
L'idée de Piper d'utiliser le chalet de son père pour les vacances ? En béton ! Il fallait vraiment que Leo y repense pour l'année prochaine !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Leo/Frank/Hazel - PG-13  
Son pantalon aux chevilles, Frank essaie de se convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ceci dit, quand ses deux amants, à genoux devant lui, prennent bien soin de lui apporter le plus de plaisir possible.  
Le pire ? Ils le font chacun à leur façon.  
D'un coté, Hazel, les mains douces sur sa cuisse, la langue méthodique.  
De l'autre, Leo, les doigts un peu calleux, la langue vive, ne suivant aucun rythme précis.  
Parfois, ils s'arrêtent, le temps d'échanger un léger baiser, mais reprennent toujours avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se remettre.  
Dieux ! Qu"il les aiment !

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank/Leo/Hazel - PG-13  
Il se détourne.  
Sortir avec Hazel et Frank ? Pas de problème, avec plaisir !  
Passer à l'acte... plus difficile. Il en a envie... tellement... tellement envie... mais n'a aucune intention de les décevoir.  
Ils sont pourtant tellement magnifiques ses deux amants qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'à les regarder. D'ordinaire, il les laisse et va se finir dans la salle de bain... aujourd'hui, ils semblent avoir d'autres idées en tête.  
Parfois, Leo regrette cette assurance que Frank a gagné pendant la quête.  
Mais pas cette fois, pas quand il lui donne ce que Leo n'ose pas demander et qu'il gémit leurs noms, accroché à Hazel qui lui caresse les cheveux.

 

Heros de l'Olympe - Frank/Leo/Hazel - PG-13  
Quand les doigts de l'autre homme, de nouveau, entrent en lui, Leo se cambre en se mordant la lèvre.  
Aussitôt, Frank cesse de bouger tandis qu'Hazel, contre qui il était adossé, lui caresse les lèvres pour lui faire lâcher prise avant de l'embrasser lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détente de nouveau.  
Frank recommence, lentement, méticuleusement et leur amante passe une main dans les mèches brunes en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, l'autre main jouant avec son téton.  
Au final, il suffit à Frank d'effleurer son sexe pour qu'il jouisse...  
Il est trop chamboulé pour avoir honte, fort heureusement, cela ne perturbe pas les romains qui continuent.  
Tant mieux... pense vaguement Leo avant un long gémissement.


End file.
